


and all at once, you're all i want

by lucylikestowrite



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: April Fools' Day, F/F, Fluff, Mild Smut, Sara is a little shit, Teasing, but not in the way that i am tricking u about any of the content i pinky promise, it is 100 percent fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 19:49:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14172195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucylikestowrite/pseuds/lucylikestowrite
Summary: “Gideon, what day is it?”Gideon’s voice echoes through the room. “April 1st, Director.”





	and all at once, you're all i want

**Author's Note:**

  * For [plinys](https://archiveofourown.org/users/plinys/gifts).



> happy april fools/easter!
> 
> i never usually post stuff this short on here and i debated on posting it here vs on tumblr but atm i'm leaving tumblr as only prompts and this was..... all my own idea. anyway it's stupid and i'd like 2 blame jess for enabling me.
> 
> title is taylor once again i tried so hard to find a hayley kiyoko lyric that fitted bc expectations is all i've been listening to these past couple days but the whole album is so SAD and this is not so.

Until she looks up, briefly, and sees the clock change to midnight, the date flashing up fluorescent green in the low light, Sara isn't thinking about anything other than the sounds Ava is making underneath her. 

Ava's eyes are closed, like they have been for the past fifteen minutes, while Sara slowly pulls her apart. Her arm is slung across her face.

It doesn't matter. Sara doesn't need to see Ava’s eyes to know that she likes it, even if she's been moaning at Sara to go faster.

The movements of her hips, bucking out even when Sara presses them back down are enough to let Sara know she's doing something right.

She knows Ava likes it when it gets dragged out, even if, during, she tries to pretend that she doesn't.

Ava makes a sound, hardly anything, and Sara is about to pick up the pace, because maybe it's about time, time to give Ava some sort of relief, when she properly registers what the clock is showing her.

Her hand stops moving, a grin forming on her face.

Ava's reaction is almost immediate, her eyes snapping open, the arm slamming down onto the pillow, a groan escaping from her mouth. “Why’d you stop?”

“I've been thinking about it,” Sara says, a smirk on her face, “and I think I'm actually straight.”

Ava is looking at her like she wants to kill her. Sara stares her down.

The tiniest movement of Sara’s fingers wipes the look off Ava’s face for just a second. When she stills her hand again, it returns. 

Then Ava sighs, her expression turning from annoyance to exasperation as she seems to realise something.

“Gideon, what day is it?”

Gideon’s voice echoes through the room. “April 1st, Director.”

There is something that sounds like a hint of a laugh in the AI’s voice. Apparently she thinks this is funny. Sara is glad at least someone thinks so, because Ava is still looking at her with her mouth in a hard line.

Gideon can’t see anything in Sara’s room, ever since they disabled the cameras (something that had been Ava slightly disturbed to find out was necessary, the idea that a robot might spy on them having sex apparently scandalous to her) but, in a compromise, Gideon can still hear everything.

Gideon insisted. Apparently it was ‘necessary to have an open line in order to keep the Captain safe.’

Sara hadn’t been entirely sure about that, but having the direct line to Gideon does often come in handy. Just, right now, she wishes she’d been able to keep Ava going along with it for a second longer.

Ava looks at Sara, an eyebrow raised, her lips pressed together. “The whole point of an April Fools joke is that it's supposed to be convincing. _This_ ,” she says, and then she stops, a gasp leaving her lips as Sara’s fingers curl. A second later, she recovers, looking Sara up and down, waving a finger at her. “This isn't exactly convincing.”

Sara lowers herself down slightly, pressing closer. “What, exactly, makes you think it's a joke?” she asks, tilting her head. “Maybe I've just had a change of heart.”

“For one,” Ava says, her eyes closing briefly as Sara curls her fingers again. “You’re literally having sex with me right now.”

“Wow,” Sara says. “Being critiqued is _such_ a turn off.”

“Surely, if you're straight now, you're already turned off?” Ava asks, ever logical, a smug look on her face that, more than anything, Sara wants to kiss away.

Instead, Sara nods, and says, “You're right. I'm positively repulsed.”

Ava didn't have a chance to react, because each of Sara’s words was punctuated with another movement of her hand, slow and small and, Sara knows, not nearly enough, but just enough to shut Ava up.

Ava's eyes are wide, her jaw tight, and Sara knows she wants to still be annoyed.

Sara decides to make that harder, a thumb moving to ghost just barely over where Ava needs it.

Ava bites her lip, clearly holding back.

Sara can't stop herself from fully leaning down, closing the space between them, pressing the lightest possible kiss onto Ava’s lips, before pulling away again.

“I'm all about men now,” Sara says, still smiling, hovering over Ava, her hair falling down in the gap between them.

Ava seems to give in, rolling her eyes, and she decides to play along, “Yeah?”

“Yeah,” Sara says, breathing it out so quietly Ava wouldn't hear if they weren't as close as they were. “All about them. Just love ‘em. All types of men.” In between words, her mouth finds Ava’s face again, pressing her lips to her cheeks, her forehead, her nose, the edges of her lips.

Ava smiles, despite Sara’s words, and it’s wide, unrestrained. Her eyes flutter closed.

Even while teasing, Sara can't stop her heart from flipping, this feeling rising in her stomach that is definitely love.

“I just thought, you know, why have sex with beautiful women _and_ like, okay looking men, when I could just be having sex with _only_ okay looking men, you know?”

Ava is laughing now, and the sound is like music to Sara’s ears.

All Sara ever wants to do is make Ava laugh.

“I mean, I don't think it's for _me_ ,” Ava says, “but if it’s what you really want.”

Sara gasps in mock horror. “You’re not even going to fight for me?”

“You seemed like you’d made up your mind, babe,” Ava says.

Sara considers. Ava never breaks eye contact, her expression just a little bit of a challenge, as she waits to see what Sara will say next. Sara knows she could keep up the game, knows that Ava would play along for a bit longer, but all of a sudden there is a lump in her throat.

“Maybe I could be persuaded to change my mind,” Sara says, and that’s apparently all the invitation needs, because Ava is reaching out her hands, pulling Sara’s face back down.

Sara melts into it. Ava’s lips are soft, her hands gentle, like they always are.

“Maybe?” Ava asks, her mouth moving from Sara’s to find her ear, her voice low. “How, exactly?”

Sara pulls away, just for a second, to look at Ava underneath her, her hair spread out on the pillow, her cheeks flushed.

“You’re beautiful,” Sara says, unable to keep it up any more, pretend that she’s anything other than in love.

“Sounds like you’ve already been persuaded,” Ava says, her mouth falling open when Sara finally starts moving her hand again.

“Maybe,” Sara says. Her other hand finds Ava’s, their fingers lacing together. Ava looks at her, her eyes soft. Sara considers, then says, “Okay, definitely.” 

**Author's Note:**

> @_avasharpe on twitter / directoravasharpe.tumblr.com as always hit me uppp


End file.
